Stowaway
Stowaway is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by government agent Mike Toreno from the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard, located in eastern Bone County, San Andreas. Mission Carl is in the middle of the airstrip, apparently waiting for Toreno, when suddenly government agents arrive in trucks and a cargo plane. Feeling exposed, he hides behind some crates. A little later, Toreno sneaks up to him, saying that the people who arrived are from a rival agency. Toreno, having permission from his apparent boss, wants Carl to kill the agents by bombing the cargo plane. Carl, though reluctant at first, eventually accepts. Carl hops on a bike, and quickly makes his way inside the plane (which is taking off), dodging bullets from the agents and barrels falling from the plane. The plane eventually takes flight. Once on board, he carefully makes his way on to the back of the plane, killing several agents while doing so. He then places a satchel charge on the plane, then, using a parachute he gets from an agent on board, he jumps out of the plane, freefalling down to earth. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go! Get up the plane's ramp now *You'll need a parachute to get off the plane. One of the crew members will have one *Pick up the parachute *Place a satchel charge on the plane then get out the back Reward The reward for this mission is $20,000. The mission Black Project is unlocked. Trivia *If you don't get the parachute at the end of the mission, an alternate cutscene will play; Carl will fall on an Admiral in Fort Carson and die. *One of the agents is holding a camouflaged M4, which cannot be used in-game. *After parachuting from the plane after completing the mission, it is possible to pass by or access the 'sky door', or floating yellow marker above Fort Carson leading to the Hidden Interiors Universe. This is the only scenario where the player can access this door without the use of cheats, modifications, or trainers. *This mission is a lot like Departure Time from The Ballad of Gay Tony, as both missions involve driving a motorcycle towards a plane to board it, killing those on board, completing an objective, and then parachuting from the exploding plane. *CJ doesn't necessarily have to kill all the agents on the plane. He only has to kill the agent who has the parachute. *Although the game advises against using firing weapons on the plane, using the silenced pistol is perfectly safe. Also effective is the katana. *The Bobcats that appear in the cutscene with the plane approaching the aistrip are black. Then, when Carl is observing the Bobcats being loaded, they are white. And at the end of the cutscene, when Carl enters the bike to catch the plane, they are black again. *Even if you have your own copy of a Parachute, you still need to get the agent's parachute. If you don't get the agent's parachute, you'lll still end up falling on an Admiral. Gallery Stowaway-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson watching the plane Stowaway-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson about to stowaway onto the plane Video walkthroughs de:Stowaway es:Stowaway fi:Stowaway pl:Szmugler Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas